digimon_aurityfandomcom-20200213-history
Moves
Welcome to the moves section! We will add lots of moves to this page, and you can contribute, too! These moves are very useful in upcoming battles. So, if you have a battle with a digimon you know of, take in these moves to help. Moves with * next to them are relatively hard to aim. Ratings 0/5: Do not use unless good reasoning is behind it. 1/5: Not the best move 2/5: Decent if you think its strong 3/5: Strong, recommended 4/5: Very strong 5/5: Recomended and very strong. Healing moves Delicous patty (heals an insignificant 40 health) Queen Stamp (Heals 200 health) Weak Attacks (1-20 damage) Bubbles are a very weak, each individual one only doing 1 damage, but determining types of moves. Bubbleblow* 1-20 damage, chance for slow effect 1/5 (Most fresh and in-training level digimon have this move) Poison bubbles* 1-20 damage, chance for poison effect 1/5 (Zurumon and Pagumon) Heat bubbles* 1-20 damage, chance for burn effect 1/5 (Jyramon, Gigamon, Guilmon) Sunlight 15 damage 1/5 (Sunmon) Smoky blow ( N/A) 0/5 Fireball ( 20 damage ) 1/5 Flameshot ( 15 per ball ) 1/5 Range Attacks(21-50 damage) These are very moderate attacks. Pepper breath ( 40 damage) 2/5 (Agumon, Agumon Merc, Greymon, Geogreymon) Spitfire blast ( around 15 damage a piece) 2/5(Agumon Merc, Geogreymon) Blue shot ( 31 damage) 2/5 Toy flame ( 30 damage) 1/5 (ToyAgumon) Pyro Sphere ( 40 damage) 1/5 (Guilmon) Lava loogie ( 40 damage) 1/5 Paraffin paralyzer (10 with pause effect) 2/5 Green pickles ( around 12 damage per pickle) 1/5 Pawn lighting ( 20-45 damage) 2/5 Big dart ( 30-50 damage) 2/5 Blazing Ice (25 damage) 2/5 Diamond Strike (40 damage and immobilizes target) 3/5 Blue Blaster (40 damage) 2/5 Mega Attacks(51- 110 damage) These attacks are strong ranged attacks. Mega flame ( 70 damage) 3/5 Mega burst ( around 65 damage) 3/5 V lazer ( 50 damage) 3/5 Beetle Horn (80 damage) 4/5 Electro Shocker (60 damage) 3/5 Mega Electro Shocker (90 damage) 3/5 Lightning Blade (75 damage) 3/5 Curse Breath (??? damage) 4/5 Electric Shock (50 damage) 3/5 Ice Blast (60 damage and chance to freeze) 2/5 Mega ice freeze ( 65 damage and chance of freeze) 4/5 Geo force ( 85 damage) 4/5 Giga cannon ( 120 damage) 5/5 Horn Buster (120 damage) 5/5 Horn Buster Kai (170 damage) 5/5 Melee These are moves that require contact with the opponent to deal damage. Claw attack ( 45 damage) 2/5 V punch ( 25 damage) 2/5 Great horn ( 60 damage) 2/5 Mega horn ( 70 damage) 3/5 V headbutt ( 35 damage) 2/5 Pawn spear ( 25-50 damage) 4/5 Pawn buckler ( 15-40 damage) 4/5 Knight lance ( 25-60 damage) 4/5 Electric Bite (60 damage) 3/5 Big gallop ( 30-50 damage) 4/5 Mega Scissors Claw (100 damage) 5/5 Hot Squeeze (120 damage) 5/5 Beta Slugger (35 damage) 3/5 Ice Winder (55 damage) 3/5 Mega Ice Blaster (100 damage) 5/5 Close Range Attacks These are moves that have limited range (as in they are not quite melee moves because you do not have to touch your opponent, but they do not extend as far as ranged moves) Wild Scratcher (??? damage) Super Shocker (??? damage) Electro Schocker (??? damage) Booster Claw (110 damage) Water Tower (50 damage) Petit Twister (10-40 damage) Ice bite (55 damage) Howling Blaster (80 damage) Wolf claw ( 95 damage) Giga Attacks (111-Infinite) These moves are so powerful only very few people can use them correctly Terra Force (210 damage) 5/5 Catastrophe Day (Max 400 damage) This WILL damage the user for 800 damage and hit ALL surrounding digimon. The more digimon hit, the less the damage. 4/5 GigaInfinityCannon (Two shots of 125 damage) 5/5 Poseidon's Divide (120 - 150 damage) 5/5 Giga Blaster (Two shots of 110 damage) 5/5 Great Tornado (250 damage) 5/5 Double Dark Shot* (Two shots of random damage totaling to about 170 damage) 5/5 River of Power (3 shots of ~50 damage each) 5/5 Dark Shot* (150 damage) 5/5 Horn Buster Kai (170 damage) 5/5 Lightning Javelin (150 damage) 4/5 Boss attacks Geogreymon- Mega burst ( 60 damage) Burst tornado ( 400 damage) Kimeramon- Heat viper ( 90 damage) Deadly heat wave ( 450 damage) Cherubimon- Lighting cloud ( 100-600 damage) Thunderbolt (300 damage) Spears of DEATH ( 500 damage) Estimations were used for some attacks, and not all attacks may be listed here. Yes, estimations were used to estimate the damage for some moves, but no damage listed is the result of a blatant hypothesis. Yes, more attacks will be added. Please be patient. *Any moves that include(???) damage are either totally random, or an untested variable that needs YOUR help to fill.